nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Space ARK Showdown
Disney Heroes Episode: Space ARK Showdown Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Special 1 Hour Episode, our Heroes discover that the Bio-Lizard is the 3rd Horcrux and fuses with the Eclipse Cannon that sends the Colony for Earth plus it'll impact in 28 minutes from now. So they must work together to destroy this creature and get the Space Stone plus Shadow must make the ultimate sacrifice to help Sonic. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Dr. Eggman finding out that the Eclipse Cannon isn't firing, then he sees a video showing his Grand-father Professor Gerald Robotnik. At the same time as our Heroes regroup, Rouge tells them that the Space Colony ARK is going to impact Earth at the north Pacific Ocean causing a Mega-Tsunami that will flood every major City on the Ring of Fire, then a video of Gerald Robotnik tells them that Earth will be destroyed in 28 Minutes from now. After the video is finished, Dr. Eggman tells them that his Grand-Father is responsible for creating the Bio-Lizard and Venom has sent a Horcrux inside it plus he hands Elastigirl a Video Diary of his life's work, she reads it about Maria's death, his research on creating 'Shadow' and wants to use it on taking over Earth with the Space Stone, one of the 6 Infinity Stones. Eggman tells them that the only way to save the ARK is by getting to the 7 Chaos Emerald inside the Power Core and use the Master Emerald to retrieve it, they decide to get it with Teamwork. The Heroes got across a Defense Laser Cannon room, gone across a Walkway Bridge, took the Stairs into the Eclipse Cannon's Chamber and destroyed all 10 Battle Droids to get into the Power Core. Act 2 Back at the large Control Room, Amy Rose asks Shadow to help Sonic & the others since there is good inside him. Then Shadow agrees to help so he can fulfill Maria's Wish, and he heads for the Cannon's Core. Inside the Eclipse Cannon's Core Chamber, the Heroes find the Shrine where the 7 Chaos Emeralds are at. Then without warning, the Bio-Lizard appears as it battles against the Team with its tail attack. Then Shadow arrives to stall the enemy as Sonic & Knuckles use the Master Emerald to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds from the holders. Shadow defeats it as Ann collects the Space Infinity Stone, but the Bio-Lizard teleports to the Eclipse Cannon on the ARK and it transforms into the Final Hazard. QUOTES (First Lines of the 1 hour special Episode) (In the ARK's Cannon Control Room, a 'Warning' sign appeared on the computer screen) Dr. Eggman: 'Now what's going on? Why isn't the Cannon firing?' (Then he sees a Video of Gerald Robotnik appear) Dr. Eggman: 'It's my Grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik' (Our Heroes hear rumbling when they came to the large Control Chamber) Sonic: 'I think the vibration is growing' (Then it stopped) Aladdin: 'Something bad is happening' Sora: (He sees Rouge arrive) 'What's wrong, Rouge?' Rouge: 'We got a major problem, the ARK is moving at a incredible speed and there's a 90% chance it'll impact the North Pacific Ocean on Earth' Akima: 'But why is the Space Colony ARK is moving towards Earth?' Cale: 'It's because of the Chaos Emeralds' Akima: 'I calculated where the ARK is going to impact the South Pacific Ocean' Kairi: 'That will trigger a worldwide Mega Tsunami!' (Then A video screen appeared showing Gerald Robotnik) Ann Possible: 'Who's that scientist? doing on the screen?' Goku: 'I don't like this, but we're about to find out' (Everywhere on Earth, they hear the bad news by Gerald Robotnik) (Gerald Robotnik): 'This is a death sentence for Mankind. If my Calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the North Pacific Ocean on Earth in 27 Minutes & 53 Seconds from now, and every major City on the coastline will be destroyed' (Back on the ARK, our Heroes continued listening the pre-recorded message) (Gerald Robotnik): 'I plan to give Mankind some revenge once all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, and once I activate the program, it cannot be stopped. Now you will suffer my Lose and Despair' (Storm Trooper): 'Is there anything else you like to say?' (Gerald Robotnik): 'No' (Then the message ends) Dr. Eggman: 'My Grandfather Gerald Robotnik is one of the greatest scientists on Earth who built this project and was working with Venom' Sonic: 'So he made the Ultimate Life Form and Venom put a Horcrux in it' Dr. Eggman: 'He also left me his Diary on the information' (He hands Elastigirl the Disk Diary) Elastigirl: (She reads the Diary) "I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind... But then Oscorp sent the Imperial Storm Troopers to the Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe' (Gerald Robotnik): The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an 'accident'. I found Maria's name among those who died when Norman Osborn ordered Darth Vader to attack. She meant everything to me, And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything and I went insane! All I could think about, was to avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my major project; Shadow. I have designed its mind to be perfect, pure...and I will leave everything, to him. If you wish to unleash destruction, then release and awaken it on Earth' Elastigirl: 'So that's why the 3rd Horcrux is inside the Bio-Lizard and he has the Space Stone all along' Dr. Eggman: 'The core of the Eclipse Cannon is at Critical Mass and if the ARK impacts the Pacific Ocean on Earth, it'll create a big explosion that'll shatter the Chaos Emeralds into pieces' Tails: 'We got to stop the Colony before it reaches Earth' Knuckles: 'I have an idea. If we use the Master Emerald, we might collect the Chaos Emeralds and the Space Infinity Stone' Sora: 'It's risky, but we got to take that chance' Kim Possible: 'There's another problem, the Emeralds are heading for the Cannon's Core. We might be too late!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'The situation is grave. If we don't destroy the Bio-Lizard, Earth will be doomed' Aladdin: 'It's gonna take about 30 minutes to get into the Core and collect all the Emeralds' Akima: 'But it'll be too late' Cale: 'We'll fight through the Obstacle with Teamwork and help from Dr. Eggman' Spider-Man: 'What you're asking is a risky mission. If you face the Bio-Lizard, you'll be destroyed. Are you sure you want to do this?' Steve Q. Urkel: 'We might have time left if we work together to get into the Cannon. With enough smarts in my brain, we'll get there faster in 2 Sandwiches and a Diet 7Up' Sonic: 'With my Speed, we'll get there faster' Ann Possible: 'Now let's get to it' (The Heroes have collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Space Infinity Stone, plus they have a plan) (Richard Parker): 'I have a new plan for you to destroy the Final Hazard and it has a perfect weakness. If you quickly attack his 6 pink spots on his body & each time you switch transformations on your Hybrid Zords while Sonic and Shadow stall the enemy prototype, he will not keep up' Kairi: 'So if we attack him fast and switch transformations, we can destroy the Final Hazard' Sora: 'Then we can use Chaos Control to save the Space Colony ARK also' Steve Q Urkel: 'The Hybrid Zords and Solar Bus Battlezord is ready for takeoff' (Richard Parker): 'Plus the Space Carrier is charged and ready for battle. Once Sonic & Shadow uses Chaos Control and when the time is right, form the Hybrid Ultrazord. If you attack the Final Hazard quickly, he'll be destroyed. Good luck and remember, the quicker you change forms, the enemy will get more weaker' Ann Possible: 'We're ready to save the Earth, now let's do it to it!' (Amy talks to Shadow) Amy Rose: 'Shadow, are you going to help them?' Shadow: 'Their faith is in their hands, I can't help them' Amy Rose: 'Gerald Robotnik didn't meant to create yourself. But if you work hard and never give up your wishes, anyone can succeed in Life. Shadow, do it for them!' (A Flashback shows Maria ready to send Shadow into Earth before she got killed) Maria: 'Shadow, protect the people of Earth. Do it for me and a better Future' Shadow: 'Maria' Maria: 'Give them a chance to be happy. Shadow, I know you can do it. You are brought to this world for a better Life (She launches the Pod and Darth Vader stabs her in the back with his Red Lightsaber, then she said her final words before she died) Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog' (Then the Flashback ends) Shadow: 'Maria was right, I have to go help Sonic now' (He heads for the ARK's Core) (Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Sonic and Knuckles arrived to the Shrine inside the Cannon's Core) Knuckles: 'There's the Chaos Emeralds, that's where the shrine is built to protect it' Ann Possible: 'Then let's get the emeralds and stop the ARK from reaching Earth' (But as they reached halfway, the Bio-Lizard appears by teleport) Bio-Lizard: (Roars) Kairi: 'Is that the Bio-Lizard?' Kim Possible: 'Yes. It's the Ultimate Life Form and he's the 3rd Horcrux' Sora: 'Now how are we going to get the Chaos Emeralds?' Shadow: (He shows up) 'I'll stall the Prototype, you get the Emeralds' Sonic: 'Thanks for helping us, Shadow' (After Knuckles collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, Ann collected the Space Infinity Stone. But then the ARK shakes more rough as the Bio-Lizard disappears) Knuckles: 'Since we got the Emeralds and the Space Stone, why is the ARK is still heading for Earth?' (Dr. Eggman): 'The Prototype is using his power to send the ARK for Earth, and we have about 10 minutes remaining' Ann Possible: 'Sonic and Shadow, now's the time to transform into your Super Form' (Sonic and Shadow use the 7 Chaos Emeralds & 2 minutes later, they transform into their Super Forms) Ann Possible: 'Ok, Team. Let's activate the Hybrid Zords and get to work' (The Green Hybrid blinds the Final Hazard's eyes as the Blue, Pink & Yellow Hybrids fire lasers to take out the first 2 Pink spots on his skin) (Then it fires mini lasers at the Red Hybrid Zord but the vehicle dodges it) (Ann Possible): 'Activate Hybrid Megazord! (The Hybrid Megazord is formed) Bring in the Power Sword, now' (It grabs the Wind energy Sword and stuns Final Hazard with a stroke slash) (Knuckles): 'Sonic, we're in danger. the ARK will hit the Earth's Atmosphere in 4 minutes' (Amy Rose): 'The Earth is counting on you, go for it!' Super Sonic: 'Let's get him' Super Shadow: 'Lead the way, Sonic' (Shadow dodges the bite attack as Sonic uses his spin dash attack to take out 2 more Pink spots) Ann Possible: 'Activate Solar Bus Battlezord' (She turns the Solar Energy Key) (The Solar Bus Battlezord arrives and fires mini missiles to destroy the last 2 Pink spots on the Final Hazard) Kim Possible: 'Now activate Hybrid Mega Battlezord' (The Hybrid Mega Battlezord is formed as Shadow hits the Final Hazard's head) (The ARK is approaching the Earth's Atmosphere) (Tails): 'Sonic, watch out. The Colony is about to enter the Earth's Atmosphere in 2 minutes, get out of here!' Sora: 'It's time to finish off the Final Hazard' Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Cale, Akima, Sora & Spider-Man: 'Activate Hybrid Ultrazord!' (The Hybrid Ultrazord is formed as Super Sonic and Super Shadow gather energy) (Maria): 'Shadow, do it for the people of Earth...give them a chance to be happy' Super Sonic & Super Shadow: 'Chaos Control!' (The Special Attack covers the Final Hazard) Ann Possible: 'It's all over for you, Final Hazard. Lock on and fire!' (The Hybrid Ultrazord fire lasers and the Final Hazard is destroyed as Shadow fell into the circle light) Shadow: 'Maria, this is my promise I made to you' (Then he disappears) (The people on Earth cheered with a victory to the Disney Heroes) Crowd: (Cheering) (Our Heroes arrived back to the ARK) Rouge: 'Where is Shadow?' Sonic: 'He gave his life to save mine' (He shows her Shadow's Ring) Dr. Eggman: 'As a child, I looked up to my Grandfather's research that there is more than Science or Dreams, there is Hope for everyone to live in peaceful lives' Tails: 'But look at the bright side, we all did it together' Ann Possible: 'Shadow is...the Ultimate Life Form' Amy Rose: 'What's the matter?' Sonic: 'Nothing much, now let's go home to the planet that is blue and beautiful... (They head for the Space Shuttle) So long...Shadow, the hedgehog' (Then at Central Park, Ann, Kim, Joss, Spider-Man, Cale, Akima, Goku, Sora, Kairi and Riku arrived by teleport in front of the crowd) Person: 'Look, everyone. It's the Disney Heroes' (They walked to the stage with some fans cheering) Boy 1: 'Spider-Man must be the best Hero' Boy 2: 'Goku might be the strongest' Boy 3: 'No way, I think Cale and Akima is the coolest' Girl: 'I heard that Kim Possible and her mom Ann including Joss is the famous' Tony Stark: (He shows up) 'I'll let you kids on a little secret, they're all totally awesome' (They stepped onto the stage) Mayor: 'I like to thank the Disney Heroes for doing excellent deeds for not only the City of New York, but in America. Let's give a big hand for them' (He hands Ann the City's Key) Crowd: (Cheering) Ann Possible: 'Well, guys. We are rewarded the Key to the City' Spider-Man: 'My dad is gonna be happy for what we have done' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ Control Room after they arrived back home to Earth) Richard Parker: 'Congratulations, Heroes. You have sent Venom and Master Xemnas a serious blow and collected the Space infinity Stone, so that Earth is safe. Now the time has come to make a choice, Sora. Do you, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy and Riku want to return to your normal lives in Kingdom Hearts, or remain with the Disney Heroes? The decision is yours' Sora: 'We don't need to make a decision, Richard' Kairi: 'We're going to be with you every step of the way' Donald Duck: 'Yeah. We are together to the end' Riku: 'Even if we're success on destroying the Final Hazard, there's new villains out there' Goofy: 'So we are staying with the Team' Peter Parker: 'I'm glad you made the right decision, the world is lucky to have you here and myself as well' Ann Possible: 'Well, guys. Welcome to the Family' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series